


A date hijacked by your friendly Avenger from next door

by Fipsi19



Series: The day after [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Date gone wrong, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fipsi19/pseuds/Fipsi19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In the same universe as the day after the crash, so you have to kind of read the other fic to understand that one because it has my OFC in it! I wrote it on a whim...it has no reference to my other fic Everything is as it seems. Two different AUs! I liked my OFC and the universe I wrote her in and had this idea and now you can read it! And as always It is an AU so character will probably not be a 100% as in the movies or comics (and I haven´t read the comics)<br/>PS The characters are not mine, except for the OFC, all rights to Marvel!</p>
    </blockquote>





	A date hijacked by your friendly Avenger from next door

**Author's Note:**

> In the same universe as the day after the crash, so you have to kind of read the other fic to understand that one because it has my OFC in it! I wrote it on a whim...it has no reference to my other fic Everything is as it seems. Two different AUs! I liked my OFC and the universe I wrote her in and had this idea and now you can read it! And as always It is an AU so character will probably not be a 100% as in the movies or comics (and I haven´t read the comics)  
> PS The characters are not mine, except for the OFC, all rights to Marvel!

Living with the Avengers had many upsides but also a few downsides.

 

For one, no privacy. 

The AI of Stark was everywhere and knew everything, although there was a private mode nobody really trusted Stark not to overwrite it to nurse his curiousity. So, no surprise that in the beginning everybody was a little wary. After some time one forgot about it and just hoped for the best.

JARVIS was, after all, godsend and living in the Stark tower, or Avenger´s Tower, was like living in a palace. Everything one wanted could be done, money was never a subject. 

The Avengers never exploited this of course, beside for various tv series and movies and video games or labs and shooting ranges, everything beside that was off limits for all of them.

 

Lyra had been forbidden from asking for anything from Stark by Phil. She didn´t mind anyway for one she had everything she needed and for another a really awkward phone call with the Queen, set up by Stark, about one of her corgies and the possibibility of adopting one was enough of a lesson to never ask for anything again. In her defence she just said, while watching the Queen movie, starring Helen Mirren, that she thought the dogs were adorable and she would love to have one. 

Stark was completly to blame for he was the one who hacked british intellegence to get the private number of the Queen. The whole incident got blown out of proportion for one Stark couldn´t take the NO on selling one of her corgies and for another that her uncle was more than pissed of because apparantly the British Goverment now was more than wary of the US. The NSA incident didn´t really help their case. Two weeks worth of grounding for her and a „I am so very dissapointed in you Tony“ look from Steve was was their punishment. 

 

Cassiopeia, her corgie, who was given to her for her 16. birthday from Clint, who rescued the dog apparently, was the living proof of how the whole mess had a nice ending.

 

She still went to school but nobody knew she lived with the Avengers or who her family really was. Everybody at school believed she was the kid of some accountant who worked for SHIELD and not interesting enough to talk to. 

Lyra didn´t mind being invisible for she had enough of the media hype just living in the tower and seeing how the Avengers, or at least Stark and Steve, were stalked by the media for months after the battle. Inviting friends back to the tower was out of the question too, since she was a little reserved after the whole fight/battle/near death incident. Lyra still talked to them but didn´t hang out after school with them any longer and after some time her circle of friends grew smaller and smaller. It didn´t help that someone spread some rumors about her and her disappearance at the battle and that most of the students were wary about her. 

 

At the beginning Phil and Clint didn´t mind so much but eventually they expressed their concern about the big empty space also called her social life. She reassured them that everything was alright and with Darcy popping in from time to time „to get her to live a little“ they didn´t voice it out loud and just watched her more intently. 

 

So privacy was something near impossible for her.

It shouldn´t come as a surprise that her first real date was some time after her sixteenth birthday with a boy she met while walking Cassiopeia. At first she didn´t realise he was in the same school as her, for she really had become a recluse and didn´t keep up with the gossip at school. 

He was a little over a year older than her and was the new kid in town it seemed. She only noticed him after their meeting the park at school. He seemed nice enough and the constant concern of her uncle and also everyone else in the tower led her to agree to the date. 

Lucky for her, most of the Avengers were out on some „kissing ass“ duty, as Stark called fundraiser and anything similar to them, and coincitendly Stark was unable to go because of a common cold, which coincitendly left him bed ridden on that day. Steve, sneakier than one would think, offered to stay behind and watch over both of them. Her uncle still had problems saying no to his teenage idol, earning himself laughter from Lyra and a little jealousy from Clint.

 

Looking back one should not have been surprised how the whole evening played out.

She didn´t lie to anyone per se, nobody asked her the gender of her friend she was meeting and her uncle seemed eager for her to go out instead of staying in her room all night. After biding her goodbyes to the unlucky ones attending the fundraiser, she got ready herself to leave the tower. At the elevator she met Stark who gave her a curious look but didn´t question anything. 

 

Lyra met her date at a nice little restaurant not too far away from the tower. Disaster struck halfway through her entree as she noticed a poorly disguised Stark watching her two tables down. 

Not wanting to cause a scene she excused herself, motioning in an unsuspicious manner Stark to follow her.

When he walked up to her she had to restrain herself from strangeling him, seeing his cocksure smile and the manic gleam in his eyes. 

„ So Baby Agent is on a date without letting Agent Agent or Katniss know about it. I wonder what would happen if they knew. Their little baby girl being on a date with a boy. I can almost see their paranoid faces and the backround checks being performed on your guy back there.“ he said in a most innocent tone.

„Stark...Tony please, it isn´t as it seems.“ 

„Oh really from where I was sitting it seemed you two where on a date while you were supposed to be out with a friend, maybe catching a movie, sound familiar?“ 

She knew he had a point. Her last chance of his silence was black mailing him with his being „sick“.

„Don´t think that my staying away from the fundraiser counts as being the same with your secret date. I don´t think Agent Agent will even bother with me for a second when I let slip you had a secret meeting with your boy toy.“ 

Too bad it didn´t work, but it was worth a shot. „So what do you want for you to keep silent?“ 

„You wound my ego thinking I would black mail you.“ She shot him a glare. 

„Alright alright, I want you to stop calling me Stark and start calling me Tony and make me your favorite Avenger.“ She looked at him in disbelief. 

The whole favorite Avenger thing was making her crazy, really. All of them waned her to pick one of them but she didn´t choose any knowing very well that if she chose one the others would be heart broken. Between gritted teeth she agreed. 

Unfortunately, her date decided at that moment to check on her and caught her with St- Tony. He looked at them in confusion and recognised Tony immediatly. 

„You know Tony Stark?“ he asked. She denied it in the same time as Tony said yes. The glare she shot him could kill an army but he just smirked at her. 

„We know each other. She is one my biggest fans. Always running after me and declaring her love for me. I am her favorite Avenger.“ Tony said smiling like the cat that caught a canary. „She wanted to invite me to dine with you but I really shouldn´t“ 

Lyra shot him an alarmed look. Her date grinned wide.

„I don´t really mind, after all I am a big fan of yours too.“ Her fate was sealed. Tony smiled wide and followed them back to their table were a waiter already set the table up for a third guest.

 

Lyra thought about her options to escape from the date. Tasha was out because the moment she would want to leave the fundraiser, Clint would want to leave too wanting to know what she was up to. Clint and Phil were out of the question for obvious reasons. Bruce would want to talk to her and her reasons she chose not to tell anybody letting her feel bad about hurting his feelings. They tried to talk at least once a week over a coffee at the little bistro without any intrusion from the others. Thor would join Tony thinking it was a midgardian tradition. Jane and Darcy were in New Mexico and Pepper was on vacation with Happy. Rhodey was out too for he would probably join Tony, one could never really know with him as long as Tony didn´t try to build or destroy anything, he was letting Tony get his way. So that left Steve. 

 

In retrospect she should have just called Pepper and come clean to her hoping for the best but she really didn´t want to disturb her well earned vacation.

Maybe sending a text with coordinates and help in big bold letters to Steve was a bad idea but she was on her wits end. While two boys, Tony is a 7-year old in a man´s body, where discussing their main course, Lyra thought of ways to kill Tony without anyone notice. Although Tasha would probably help her make it look like an accident but Pepper wouldn´t be happy about it. 

Lost in her own thoughts she didn´t notice Steve entering the restaurant in near panic. Tony seemed to sense him coming and excused him before Steve even saw them. Lucky for her, Steve was in jeans and Tshirt and not in uniform. 

Her date was just talking to her again and reached out to take her hand as Steve reached their table hurling the poor boy out of his chair, startling all the other persons in the restaurant. Lyra jumped from her seat trying to explain to Steve that everything is alright as Tony came back to their table laughing with tears running down his face. 

Her date looked scared at Steve and Lyra was thankful that he didn´t recognised Steve as Capt. America. Instead he thought Steve was her crazy boyfriend and so he started to blabber about the date being her idea and her throwing herself at him. Before anyone could react Steve´s phone rang.

Her date used the distraction to get out of the dead grip Steve had on him and leave them alone while Steve assured the others that they would met them back at the tower and everything was alright. Tony didn´t notice much beyond her horror stricken face. Leaving a more than generous tip behind the three of them made their way back to the tower.

On their way to the tower Lyra explained the situation and apologised for her text. Steve was more than sorry and didn´t blame her at all and promised her to talk to Phil and the others in her favor. 

 

At the tower the others waited for them. Exiting the elevator she was braced for the worst. Before anyone could say anything she spoke up.

„I know, you all are very dissapointed in me and I am grounded for at least two weeks and am not allowed to date until I am at least thirty, not that anyone would be interested in me after the scene in the restaurant. I will go to my room and think about my actions, knowing Tony he will be thrilled to tell you everything. See you all tomorrow.“ She left the Avengers, went to her room and let JARVIS know that nobody was allowed in, knowing full well that Phil and Clint would override her order. 

 

The next morning she was surprised that nobody tried to talk to her after she went and locked herself in her room. Normally she would head to the communal kitchen for breakfast instead she headed to their own kitchen to eat breakfast where she only ate on sundays having family time with her unlce and Clint hoping that nobody would be there. 

Phil already sat at the table nursing a coffee, reading the papers but put them down when she sat down opposite from him, making herself some cereals. 

„So Clint is not joining us for breakfast?“ 

„No, he had some stuff to do.“ She nodded, feeling slightly uncomfortable under her uncles stare. She told herself that she wasn´t affected by it.

„Uhm about yesterday“ she said breaking under his stare.

„Rogers and Stark told us yesterday what happened. I am just curious why you thought you couldn´t tell me or Clint that you had a date?“ he said a little hurt by her action.

„It´s not like I didn´t want to tell you but I didn´t want you to do backround checks on him or Clint and Tasha stalking me during dinner. You wanted me to go out more with friends and behave like a normal teenager. He asked me out and I said yes. I didn´t plan on going out when you were on the fundraiser it was coincidence, really. I didn´t tell you it was a boy because it never came up. You all just assumed it was a girl. I just wanted to feel normal, not like the daughter of an agent and an Avenger living with the Avengers. And it seems it isn´t possible to be normal, not with every member of this tower watching over me and my movement.“ She looked at him hoping he would understand her.

„I know it is a little much living here suddenly and not back in our flat with only the three of us but“ 

„I know it is more practical and safer and I really don´t mind most the days. I really love it here and I don´t have to stay in school if you and Clint are away as somebody is always here and even if not JARVIS is here. Don´t worry about that. It was a stupid move from me and I should just have told you. I am sorry.“ 

He looked at her with relief in his eyes. „So the boy from last night, Steve said he said something“ She got a little tense and looked down at her cereals. 

„No, it was nothing don´t worry about it. He was scared thinking Steve was my boyfriend.“ She looked at him through her lashes, insecure. „You don´t believe him right?“

„Of course not. But don´t mention it to Dr. Banner, he might get a bit green.“ He said smirking slightly at her.

„So everything alright?“ 

„Yes, everything is fine. Clint might just kidnap you for some bonding time over ice cream and disney movies. He felt like your relationship needs more magic only Disney can provide.“ She laughed at that. 

That day at school two new rumors were the talk of the school. One was that she had a real hot boyfriend who was already at college. The other was that the new guy changed school again after being threatened by a man and a woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I have written it ages ago for right now I am pretty tied up with my other Avengers fic which will be finished, hopefully, by end of sept!! And the destiel fic my bff kind of likes but wants a different ending...maybe I will post that soon too...Thanks for reading my fic, leave a comment! Kudos and Bookmarks are nice too!!  
> I have written about twenty pages on another story in that universe with Lyra as protagonist, I am not sure if I will post it so tell me if you would like to read it! It is a romance and a cross over with two other fandoms, but still MCU! drama, very angsty and fluffy!


End file.
